Historia
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Había una vez un amor que empezó siendo no correspondido... #Kiriasuweek2019 Día 2 AU (universo alterno)


_#kiriasuweek2019_

_Día 02:__(fecha 01 de Octubre)_

_Tema: __Boda_

_Historia_

_._

—¿Kazuto-kun? Tengo algo que decirte…— la voz de la muchacha fue apenas un susurro, y casi fue un milagro que él pudiera oírla sobre el griterío que abundaba a su alrededor gracias a la fiesta en la que estaban inmersos. Sin embargo, inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y la animó con un gesto:

—Habla Asuna, soy todo oídos.

Un leve titubeo se hizo presente en su voz a pesar de la orden. Y él podía asegurar con toda claridad que ésta parecía inquieta y también algo abochornada.

—Kazuto-kun… yo… ¡Te amo!— exclamó de golpe, soltando la frase con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba en los pulmones —Te he amado desde siempre, como no tienes idea… Me prometí a mi misma que te lo haría saber hoy y…—Asuna se detuvo al ver la cara desencajada del joven de abundante cabello negro. Este había retrocedido unos pasos de ella, tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta, y estaba pálido. Como si un balde de agua fría se le hubiera caído encima —¿Kazuto-kun…?— aventuró pese a que sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera ya conocía la respuesta.

Éste, tardó varios segundos en poder articular algo coherente, la confesión de Asuna lo había sacado terriblemente de balance. De alguna manera, podía tolerar esa revelación por parte de cualquier mujer anónima, pero escuchar tales palabras de labios de su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo era algo inaudito e imposible. Nunca se hubiera imaginando que _ella_ de todas las mujeres que conocía, pudiera albergar esa clase de sentimientos por él.

—Eh Asuna… yo…— murmuró intentando sonreír pese a que sentía los músculos de la cara tiesos, y un extraño espasmo se extendía por el nacimiento del cabello en su nuca, provocándole escalofríos —Realmente lo siento, pero… no siento nada por ti más que amistad y… un profundo agradecimiento por todas las veces que me ayudaste cuando me sentía perdido …

Los labios de ella se desarmaron en una sonrisa compasiva y triste. Asintió con energía, pese a que sus ojos huyeron de los suyos —Lo sé —lo interrumpió con una voz extrañamente calma —Y créeme, realmente no esperaba que correspondieras a mis sentimientos, solo sentí que debía decírtelo. No podía seguir ocultándolo para siempre…

—Sí bueno, lo entiendo…

Asuna rió ante su respuesta. Meneó la cabeza —No tienes que hacerte problema por esto…

—No es ningún problema para mí— intervino Kazuto con rapidez— De todas formas esto no afectara en nada nuestra amistad…— añadió sin saber que más decir para rematar el tema. Pero lo cierto era que sabía que habían cruzado una línea desde ese día, y ya nada volvería a ser igual que antes.

Asuna le dedicó una sonrisa extraña —Será mejor que vayas con los demás, no quiero entretenerte más… Oí que Ryo estaba buscándote...

—Tienes toda la razón— asintió agradecido de que ella diera el primer paso para disolver esa situación extraña. Se excusó con un asentimiento de cabeza y desapareció yéndose en busca de su amigo pelirrojo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazuto no podía decir que las cosas se modificaron entre él y Asuna desde aquel día. La muchacha no mostraba alguna emoción abiertamente mientras estaban juntos. Cuando estaban solos, o en compañía de los amigos que tenían e común, el trato era siempre el mismo; amistoso, como si esa confesión nunca se hubiera dado a lugar.

Sin embargo hubo algo que si cambió, y esos eran los ojos de Asuna. Antes ella lo miraba con una sonrisa cuando coincidían en alguna opinión de trabajo, o parpadeaban furiosos y relampagueantes cuando se encontraban en plena discusión, lo cual ocurría casi siempre. Pero luego de ese cocktail de su empresa en el que habían coincidido, y luego de esa sorpresiva revelación, los hermosas pupilas de oro de la muchacha se habían apagado para él. Ya no lo miraba; ni cuando mantenían una conversación, o cuando discutían.

No entendía ese cambio de actitud por parte de la joven. Ellos eran amigos, y hasta ese momento no sentía que algo hubiera variado en su amistad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Quién es esa chica?— preguntó la linda pelirroja apoyándose contra la pared, ocultándose de las luces del salón, intentando que su voz saliera normal y que fuera oída por sobre el barullo estridente de la música que se oía de manera estridente por los altoparlantes. Enredó un mechón de su largo cabello rojo entre sus dedos, mientras miraba por lo bajo a la aludida; una escultural rubia de largas piernas que aguardaba a su compañero varios metros más allá, temerosa de meterse en la charla.

—Es mi cita para esta noche, su nombre es Alice — respondió él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus perfectos labios varoniles —Me la presentó Eugeo, simpatizamos de inmediato, por lo que decidí invitarla. Así que aquí estamos. ¿No me das tu aprobación?

—Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras — respondió ella con voz apretada escondiendo lo herida que se sentía —No tienes que esperar mi consentimiento.

—Vaya Asuna, ¿sabes que suenas tremendamente celosa?

—¿Porqué habría de estarlo?— la muchacha se despegó de la pared dando por terminada la conversación, se sacudió el vestido y levantó la barbilla en ese gesto altivo que le sentaba de maravilla —Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, siempre lo fuiste— y sin más se alejó de la escena desapareciendo bajo las frías luces de la discoteca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Hola Asuna__. Siento enviarte un mensaje hasta ahora, pero no voy a poder ir a __la cita que teníamos__ esta noche. Shino y yo nos encontramos casualmente en __Kawagoe__ y estamos yendo a cena__r;__ hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y tenemos mucho para ponernos al día... No te molesta ¿verdad?. Llámame en otra ocasión para ponernos de acuerdo y hacer algo ¿esta bien?. Seguimos en contacto. Kazuto._

Asuna dejó su móvil y por un segundo sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesa que se erguía majestuosa en el centro de su pequeño apartamento, escasamente iluminado, con la fina vajilla preparada y las copas de cristal que languidecían en el centro.

Suspiró con cansancio en tanto se despojaba de sus zapatos de tacón altísimo, y se quitaba el collar doble vuelta de diminutas pelas negras. Alzó la cabeza y sin titubear se dedicó a recoger los platos y a guardar la comida que le había costado casi todo el día preparar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazuto manejaba por la carretera bajo la tormenta que azotaba sin piedad el techo de su vehículo. Llevaba los faroles encendidos pese a que aún no era de noche, pero la visibilidad gracias a la lluvia era prácticamente escasa. Estaba retrasado, lo sabía, pero también entendía por sentido común que aquel viaje con semejante clima era una completa locura.

_Nadie_ en su sano juicio aceptaría seguir esperando a _nadie_ bajo aquel diluvio…

Se acercó a aquel pequeño parque de Tokyo y disminuyó la velocidad al escudriñar los alrededores. Una figura vestida de blanco llamó su atención junto a una hilera de bancos de madera, e inmediatamente hizo que soltara varias y coloridas maldiciones mientras estacionaba y tomaba el paraguas del asiento trasero. Salió del auto con la lluvia cayendo sobre él sin piedad. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, abrió el paraguas en tanto se acercaba a grandes zancadas a la muchacha que estaba sentada, completamente empapada, en aquel banco. La plaza estaba lógicamente desierta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Estás loca?— le gritó cubriéndola con la sombrilla apenas se detuvo a su lado —¡Debiste marcharte hace horas al ver que no llegaba…!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre seguir aquí con semejante clima?. ¡Pescarás un resfriado!— ella no decía palabra, tiritaba levemente. Su cabello estaba ennegrecido gracias a la lluvia y caía pesadamente a los lados de su rostro pálido —Ryo me advirtió que posiblemente seguías aquí aguardándome… Lamento no haber acudido a nuestro encuentro pero tuve varias citas que me ocuparon toda la tarde. ¡Rayos Asuna pensé que tenías el suficiente sentido común como para marcharte!. Mira que hacerme venir con este horrible tiempo…— suspiró con fastidio y enojo al ver que la muchacha no le respondía. Sin embargo se tragó el resentimiento que todavía sentía, y suavizó la voz a la par que la tomaba del brazo para incorporarla —No debías esperar por mí, Asuna. Esto es una tontería— rió con calma en tanto escoltaba a la temblorosa joven hacia su vehículo —Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?. ¿Qué ibas a hacer si no venía a buscarte?. Seguramente hubieras pasado la noche aquí… — abrió la portezuela para que entrara y la cerró luego de que se sentara. Rodeó el auto mientras seguía con su monólogo —Estas completamente loca… con este clima…

Asuna cerró los parpados a la par que varias lágrimas diamantinas descendían del ocaso de sus ojos y se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían de su cabello y que se escurrían por su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro año había pasado, y con él otra temporada que trajo aparejados diversos cambios y mudanzas, pues tanto Asuna como Kazuto habían ascendido en sus carreras profesionales, tomando diferentes caminos en la misma empresa. Caminos que acabarían por delimitar su futuro.

Las felicitaciones ante el doctorado en tecnología que el joven acababa de lograr, llovían a diestra y siniestra por parte de sus amigos y conocidos. Kazuto se reía mientras recibía cada uno de los abrazos y los buenos augurios, en el fondo creía que nunca llegaría a cansarse de tantas muestras de afecto. Sin embargo había alguien que estaba faltando al agasajo, y solo cuando Ryo se acercó lo suficiente para recordarle que debían marcharse, se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Dónde está Asuna?

—¿Asuna?— reiteró Ryo, curioso de que su amigo le interrogara por el paradero de la muchacha.

—Si, no la he visto… Y ella mencionó que cuando presentara mi tesis, estaría en primera fila para felicitarme…

Ryo sonrió por lo bajo, meneó la cabeza mientras seguían caminando y le rodeaba la espalda con un brazo.

—Asuna no está aquí— contestó el pelirrojo espiando por sobre su hombro la reacción de Kazuto.

Como esperaba, este mostró tanta sorpresa y desconcierto que se quedó plantado a mitad de camino —¿No vino?— repitió.

— No, se quedó en Setegaya, Kikuoka le pidió que hiciera algunas planificaciones para la semana entrante.

—Pero ella… dijo que estaría aquí para felicitarme…

La sonrisa de Ryo se estiró ante esa respuesta infantil y caprichosa. Viniendo de un hombre de veintitrés años sonaba muy risible.

—Quizás hubo un cambio de perspectiva…

—¿Qué quieres decir?— prosiguió el joven volviendo a caminar rápidamente hasta darle alcance a su amigo.

—Nada. Vamos Kazuto, es la primera vez que falta a una reunión de estas ¿y ya armas un berrinche?

—No es berrinche. Es solo que me parece extraño… Asuna siempre está presente en toda situación que me tenga como protagonista y… bueno, es raro no verla por aquí— extrajo el teléfono celular del bolsillo trasero de su jean y su expresión reanimada, se transformó en desazón al notar la pantalla vacía —Ni siquiera me ha enviado un mensaje…

Ryo sonrió de lado pero no agregó palabra. Se acercaron al flamante vehículo estacionado y tras desconectar la alarma, esperó a que su amigo subiera, para luego embarcarse en el corto viaje a pueblo Kawagoe, a la fiesta sorpresa que Midori, su madre, de seguro había preparado en su honor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pequeña casa estaba a rebosar de gente.

Era una fiesta con todas las letras; desde el detalle más grande hasta el más pequeño, todo era impecable, y Kazuto no entendía como su madre había coordinado tal evento con tanta rapidez, seguramente había recibido algún tipo de ayuda extra… Porque Suguha, era su hermana, la quería y todo, pero era cero práctica para ese tipo de cosas. Sin duda, alguien más estaba detrás de eso.

—¿Y que opinas?— Shino se aproximó al homenajeado con dos cervezas en las manos, le alargó una.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver en esto?

—Quizás…— ella le guiñó el ojo y él no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Shino era muy atractiva y el minúsculo vestido verde militar que usaba revelaba su muy agraciada silueta.

—¿Bailamos?— le ofreció en cambio tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola afuera hacia donde se había improvisado una enorme pista de baile, y sin esperar que le respondiera.

La muchacha se dejó llevar, riendo todo el trayecto. Ya afuera la música sonaba estrepitosamente. Una banda local tocaba en vivo un _rock_ gastado y pegadizo. Shino se detuvo frente a Kazuto, y enlazó sus manos a las de él, dispuesta a moverse al compás de la música, pero el joven ni siquiera le devolvió el gesto, de pronto contemplaba abstraido hacia un costado.

Shino se volvió a mirar también, curiosa de saber que había atrapado de tal modo la atención de su amigo, y su rostro reflejó incertidumbre al ver a una joven mujer pelirroja acercándose risueña a ellos.

—¡Muchas felicidades Kazuto-kun!— exclamó Asuna y de un salto abrazó al muchacho.

El aludido solo rió entre dientes, rozando apenas la pequeña cintura de su amiga con las manos al devolverle el saludo —Sabía que no podías fallarme— murmuró con voz confiada contra su cabello.

—¡Claro que no!. Pero si estaba ahí contigo ¿Quién organizaría esto, eh?

—Así que fuiste tú…

— ¡Claro que fui yo! Tu madre me llamó muy preocupada porque no sabía como hacer, así que me ofrecí.

Kazuto volvió a reír —Siempre tan humilde.

—Y tú tan presuntuoso…— Asuna le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al notar la cara de aburrimiento de Shino, quien desviaba la atención de ella, dio un paso hacia atrás como disculpándose. Cuando habló su voz salió calma y con una ligera nota de risa —Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero creo que también iré a conseguirme un compañero de baile.

Sin esperar a que le respondieran, dio media vuelta y se alejó entre las otras parejas que improvisaban la pista.

Kazuto se volvió a Shino que había vuelto a envolverlo con sus brazos, y dedicándole un mohín risueño se propuso a seguir el ritmo de la nueva y pegajosa canción.

No era muy bueno bailando, pero debía reconocer que se defendía bastante bien. Y esa noche en particular, parecía tocado con una varita mágica, pues sus pasos estaban lejos de esa torpeza que lo caracterizaba; al contrario se mostraba firme y seguro. Alguna de sus amigas se habían acercado al jardín mirándolo con curiosidad y admiración, pues luego de tantas vueltas la camisa se le había pegado al cuerpo delineando una musculatura ligera, pero incipiente.

Contar con la atención de los demás a veces le resultaba molesto, pero de alguna forma a lo largo de los años se había acostumbrado a ser el objeto de adoración por parte del público femenino. Y el hecho no le desagradaba en absouto. Para ese entonces, varias parejas habían dejado de bailar y se habían congregado en torno a ellos siguiendo con aplausos y vitores sus acciones.

Siguió haciendo gala de su innegable encanto por varios minutos más, y eso hasta había hecho mella en Shino que a esas alturas lucía más suelta y desinhibida que nunca, dispuesta a seguirlo en los extraños pasos de baile, y en esas vueltas cerradas que unían de modo muy evidente sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, y mientra sonreía con orgullo a su publico que lo observaba con admiración, divisó una pareja que no había reparado en el revuelo que se había armado a su alrededor; ajenos a su mundo se encontraban juntos y muy ocupados en si mismos.

Kazuto alargó el cuello al divisar un mechón de cabello anaranjado que le resultó familiar. La luz de la luna caía completamente sobre ellos, y cuando pudo dar una vuelta completa siguiendo el baile casi olvidado, los vio con extrema claridad: eran Asuna y Eiji.

Eiji, ese joven que siendo mano derecha de Kikuoka también se ganó la confianza de la joven de cabello mandarina, solicitando su pase al mismo departamento de diseño en el que ella trabajaba. Y creando una amistad al parecer más profunda que ellas tenían.

Pero lo que vio en ese momento realmente no le cayó en gracia.

Estaban completamente pegados, moviéndose en suave y delicada sincronía como si estuvieran bailando una balada, pese al ritmo ensordecedor del _rock _que sonaba a todo volumen. Las manos de Eiji abarcaban sin pudor el cuerpo de la joven; una en su espalda, la otra rozando descaradamente su parte baja. Y fue en ese momento, con gente bailando a su alrededor, sus sentidos embotados por la bebida, y las emociones a flor de piel, que tontamente Kazuto reparó en algo que hasta el momento nunca había considerado: en Asuna como mujer.

Paseando la mirada desde las altísimos stilettos negros que realzaban sus estilizadas piernas, luego por la falda ceñida haciendo juego con el tank top blanco y negro estilo marinero, que con cada roce de las inquietas manos de Eiji desentrañaba el misterio de su piel, y cintura, y terminando por el cabello largo que acompañaba cada movimiento de cabeza, no halló ningún signo de imperfección.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Y su sentido masculino le decía que ella era un gran prototipo de mujer, y eso lo descolocó…

—¿Kazuto?— Shino le tocó el brazo haciendo que volviera a la situación actual. Lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una expresión incierta en el rostro. El público comenzó a disiparse al ver que el show había terminado, dirigiéndose hacia las mesas que estaban alrededor donde se encontraba la comida y las bebidas.

—¿Kazuto…?— Shino insistió dándole un brusco tirón.

Pero él no podía volver la vista. Frente a él, la recién descubierta pareja compartía un beso de lo más indecoroso, sin preocuparse de los testigos que presenciaban dicha escena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Oh si, es cierto Asuna y Eiji actualmente están en pareja…— decía Andrew, otro de sus amigos, al otro día de la fiesta mientras intentaba preparar un desayuno decente en el desorden que había quedado en la cocina tras los festejos.

Kazuto se masajeó la cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad, y quizás se debía a que todavía se sentía mareado por el alcohol o las pocas horas de sueño que tenía encima.

—No puedo creerlo— respondió finalmente mientras escogía un lugar en la mesa y se sentaba.

—¿Por qué no?— Ryo también estaba a su lado sujetándose la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te resulta tan extraño? —el grandote depositó una taza de café fuerte frente a él.

—Porque ella me dijo que me am…— se detuvo como si se diera cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de rebelar. Sus amigos lo veían con una ceja alzada, con diversión y curiosidad. Se aclaró la garganta —Quiero decir, que Asuna me lo hubiera contado y no lo hizo.

Ryo meneó la cabeza —Se le habrá pasado— se sentó también endulzando su taza de café —Pero la verdad es que llevan como seis meses de novios… ¿verdad Andrew?

—Algo de eso, sí.

Kazuto casi escupió el liquido —¿¡Seis meses…!?

— Si, o tal vez un poco más, realmente no lo recuerdo…

Kazuto se masajeó la frente, tomó un sorbo de café pero el nudo de su garganta parecía no querer disolverse. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa con un gesto tosco y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué?— prosiguió Ryo arqueando una ceja.

— Oh, nada. Solo que no puedo creer que _mi _mejor amiga no me haya dicho algo tan importante como eso.

—Asuna no iba a estar toda la vida detrás de ti para decirte lo que hace o deja de hacer. Quizás no consideró que tuviera tanta relevancia ¿no?— Andrew sonrió condescendiente.

— Pero, es igual— protestó ya sin saber que decir para exponer la irritabilidad que de golpe sentía —Tenía derecho a saberlo… Somos amigos.

Ryo meneó la cabeza —¿No te da gusto la noticia?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?— miró al pelirrojo con asombro.

—Porque de pronto desapareciste de la fiesta y cuando volviste te comportabas de un modo extraño, y… habías bebido más de la cuenta. Y además, estaba colmado de caras bonitas y tú… no hiciste nada al respecto, _sabes_ a lo que me refiero. Pasaste la noche solo, cuando tuviste más de una oportunidad para tener compañía…

—No sabía que además de técnico también eras detective. Eso es perverso Ryo…

—Y ya estás cambiando de tema otra vez— el nombrado se sirvió otro café — Yo solo me limité a decir lo que saltaba a la vista. No fui el único que se dio cuenta que evitaste a Asuna toda la noche.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— protestó —Ella estaba con su… noviecito —mencionó despectivo —No tenía caso ir y molestarla.

Ryo decidió no intervenir más. Se tomó el café en silencio evitando mirar el rostro de piedra de su amigo, que al parecer también estaba de mal humor.

—Asuna es una mujer muy hermosa —dijo Andrew metiendo el dedo en la llaga a pesar del semblante duro del más joven de los tres —Cualquier muchacho tiene derecho a intentar conquistarla.

—Oigan…— el joven de cabello negro no levantó la mirada de la superficie de la mesa —Ella parecía feliz ¿cierto?

Ryo suspiró. Miró a su amigo mayor el cual le alentaba a responder. Finalmente asintió con convicción —Sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—De veras espero que tengas una muy buena razón para hacerme venir hasta aquí, Kazuto-kun. Dispongo de muy poco tiempo.

La joven pelirroja se dejó caer en la silla frente a su amigo, corría una cálida tarde de verano un mes después de la fiesta. El lugar; una refinada cafetería en el centro de Tokyo.

—Me tomé la libertad de pedir un batido de frutillas para ti. Si mal no recuerdo, solía ser tu favorito…

—Oh, gracias— Asuna parpadeó perpleja de que él aún recordara detalles como aquel. Tomó la elegante copa de postre y hundió sus rosados labios en el sorbete, probando con delicia.

Kazuto la miró hacer con la boca torcida en un gesto incierto. Contemplándola como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Y bien?— Asuna empezó notando la expresión extraña en el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Y bien qué?— él reaccionó al oírla.

Ella resopló —¿Por qué me hiciste venir Kazuto?

—Ah, eso…— él rió tontamente y se masajeó la nuca —Solo quería platicar contigo un rato, hace tiempo que no nos vemos…

—Siempre sueles estar ocupado ¿o no?— revoleó los ojos en ese gesto que le sentaba perfecto, pero el joven lo sintió como una bofetada —Y además _nunca _tienes tiempo para mí…

—Eso es ridículo ¿de donde sacas eso? Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre tengo tiempo para ti— volvió a reír con cierto nerviosismo.

—Te comportas extraño— declaró la joven corriendo la copa de licuado hacia un lado, y estirándose sobre la mesa en dirección al desconcertado joven para examinarlo de cerca —¿Qué ocurre contigo?. ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Por qué sales con Eiji?— le soltó de golpe, inquieto de tener tan próxima la mirada ambarina de Asuna.

—Porque me gusta, claro— respondió reacomodándose en el asiento y volviendo a concentrarse en su postre.

—Nunca me lo dijiste… es decir… creí que te gustaba _otra _persona…

Asuna sonrió —Los sentimientos varían, las emociones fluctúan, los corazones aprenden…— suspiró con lentitud — Lamento no haberte puesto al tanto de lo que ocurría entre Eiji y yo, supongo que lo olvidé. Pero casi toda la oficina lo supo de inmediato. Hasta Kikuoka-san estuvo de acuerdo.

Kazuto guardó silencio sintiéndose traicionado por su propio jefe al ocultarle una noticia semejante. Alzó la cabeza, mirando a la joven como si esperara que agregara algo más. Pero ella ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Dejó la copa vacía a un costado y observó su reloj con el ceño fruncido, se volvió con gesto culpable:

—Kazuto-kun debo irme…— se puso de pie mientras buscaba el dinero para pagar.

—Yo lo haré— la frenó con un gesto —Después de todo, yo te invité.

—Gracias— Asuna le sonrió sinceramente. Se irguió cuan alta era mirando hacia la salida —Lamento tener que irme así, pero llámame y acordamos vernos otro día ¿está bien?

— Asuna, espera— él alzó la voz cuando ella se había dado la vuelta ya dispuesta a marcharse. Se giró a verlo con interrogación —¿Eres feliz?

La muchacha rió, extrañada ante ese cuestionamiento. Asintió —Claro que lo soy, Kazuto-kun. Soy muy feliz— y con esa respuesta giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Los hemos citado hoy para darles una _muy _esperada noticia…— Eiji decía abrazando la cintura de su novia, mirando con alegría los rostros expectantes de todos sus amigos. Observó de soslayo a la joven junto a si, que lo alentaba a continuar transmitiéndole apoyo a través de su mirada cristalina. Se aclaró la garganta —Asuna ha aceptado mi propuesta y… eso significa que nos casaremos pronto…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque docenas de abrazos y gritos de algarabía se sucedieron con extrema rapidez, separándolo de su prometida. Las felicitaciones se hacían eco en boca de todos sus allegados, quienes tenían otra cosa en común, se los veía felices y alegres.

Solo uno de los presentes se había quedado inmóvil donde la noticia lo había hallado, el severo rictus de su cara desentonaba con el ánimo de fiesta general. Ni siquiera se acercó a saludar a la pareja, seguía tal y como estaba, en aquel rincón olvidado; con la copa de vino en la mano observando como todo proseguía sin su participación.

—¿Kazuto-kun?. ¿No vas a felicitarme?— preguntó Asuna, varios minutos después acercándose con sus manos tras la espalda, y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Se detuvo frente a él sin borrar ese gesto risueño que tan bien le sentaba.

El joven se terminó de un sorbo lo que quedaba de la copa olvidada, y observó fijamente a esa atractiva desconocida que estaba frente a él, intentando en vano reconocer a la amiga que le había hecho aquella declaración de amor varios años antes. Pero no existía nada similar a esa jovencita que solía perseguirlo constantemente, en aquella mujer hermosa y sofisticada que batía sus largas pestañas esperando que se dignara a decir lo que todos esperaban.

Así que rompió con su propio bloqueo, y se adelantó tomándola de los hombros —Felicidades Asuna. Sé que vas a ser muy feliz con él…

Ella rió y se impulsó hacia delante rodeándolo con sus brazos. Sus labios le rozaron el oído al susurrarle con voz íntima:

—Gracias Kazuto-kun. Significa mucho para mí que estuvieras aquí hoy…

Él no supo que contestar a eso, así que solo asintió sintiéndose el estúpido más grande del universo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ella va a casarse.

—Ya lo sé Ryo, no debes venir a recordármelo— trató de mantener su temperamento bajo control mientras tecleaba en su computadora, ordenándose mantener la atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿No vas a hacer nada?

Le miró arqueando una ceja —¿Cómo qué?

—Confesarle tus sentimientos sería un buen plan.

—¡Puff! ¿De qué sentimientos me hablas? —se carcajeó aunque perdió el hilo de lo que estaba tipeando, y sus dedos empezaron a temblar de forma tan violeta que era imposible que el pelirrojo no lo notara.

—Kazuto nos conocemos desde la universidad, y sé que Asuna nunca ha sido indiferente para ti, aunque lo hayas negado no una, sino todas las veces que tú mismo te lo has preguntado. Y sé que tienes miedo, ella ha sido tu mejor amiga desde siempre, pero de pronto se ha percatado de ti y no supiste que hacer con eso, más que actuar como un idiota y hacer de cuenta que nunca ha ocurrido. Lo malo fue cuando tú mismo fuiste consciente de que tipo de mujer era y te encontraste lleno de emociones nuevas, porque de pronto… Tú ya no eras el mundo de ella, no eras su oxígeno, ni su razón de vivir… Supongo que ha sido difícil enfrentar esa verdad.

Un músculo latía peligroso en la barbilla del joven de pelo negro, sus nudillos estaban apretados de tal forma sobre el escritorio que eran más blancos que la nieve.

—Alguien debía decirte la verdad aunque eso me cueste tu amistad. Pero los dos son tan cabezotas que arrastrarán más gente porque tu orgullo te impide ver que estás perdiendo a la mujer de tu vida.

—Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, ¿sabes?— tomó un folder y fingió abrirlo y leer para disfrazar el temblequeo de sus manos y de todo su cuerpo.

—Piénsalo, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad amigo mío.

Kazuto no le dirigió la mirada cuando el pelirrojo salió de su oficina. Y solo cuando el click de la puerta cerrada rompió la silenciosa atmósfera que habia quedado tras su salida, el joven se permitió alzar la mirada… cuajada de lágrimas de impotencia, y de un rápido gesto mandó todo lo que tenía a mano hacia el suelo.

Lo peor es que ni aún así sintió alivio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La joven pelirroja dio un elegante giro sobre sus zapatos de tacón mientras se observaba con orgullo en el enorme espejo que la reflejaba de cuerpo entero. Se veía hermosa. Ella misma podía afirmarlo sin pecar de vanidosa. Realmente así era. Suspiró risueña, haciendo algunas muecas cómicas ante el espejo.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató del rostro masculino, que con mirada atónita, seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Asuna finalmente reparara en ese rostro intruso que la observaba con desconcierto desde el espejo. Ahogó un grito de vergüenza y se volvió acomodando el níveo vestido a su alrededor.

— ¡Kazuto-kun!— rió con las mejillas sonrojadas reconociendo a su amigo —¿Qué haces así vestido?. Aún no te has cambiado…

Corrió hacia él cual niña pequeña, y tomándolo de la mano lo metió a su habitación. Lo soltó y riendo feliz se dedicó a dar una pequeña voltereta para que pudiera apreciarla en todo aspecto —¿Cómo me veo?

—Hermosa…— susurró el joven con voz apretada.

—Gracias Kazuto-kun— Asuna le estrujó las manos con una sonrisa, luego frunció el ceño al ver su atuendo —¿No vas a llevarme al altar vestido así, cierto?

Se liberó del suave agarre y retrocedió —Yo no voy a ir a la iglesia.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida —¿Cómo?

— No voy a ir a la iglesia

Asuna soltó una risa sin comprender, se acercó a él —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que oyes…— tomó aire —No pienso participar en esta estupidez.

—¿Estupidez?

—¿Qué otro nombre podría ponerle a esta farsa?

—Pues, lamento que consideres que esto es una estupidez— la joven le rebatió luego de unos segundos en los que no supo como reaccionar —Es bueno saber que es lo que realmente piensas al respecto de mi boda…— lo miró con expresión herida —Entonces, será mejor que te vayas Kazuto, tengo que partir inmediatamente…

—¡No!— la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia su cuerpo —Tú tampoco vas a ir.

—¿Qué…?— Asuna luchó por soltarse, pero era imposible lograrlo considerando que él tenía más fuerza que ella —¡Déjame!

—Dilo de una vez Asuna, y nos ahorraremos todo esto…— susurró Kazuto acercando a la joven aún más hacia si —Di que hiciste todo esto para que finalmente me _fijara_ en ti…

—¡Estás loco!— le gritó, forcejeando sin resultado —¡Loco…!

Él rió sin humor, usó su mano libre y la sujetó de la nuca haciendo que sus narices se rozaran —¿Así?. Sin embargo hubo en tiempo en el que hubieras hecho cualquier cosa por esto…— sin preámbulo asaltó su boca en un beso rudo y hambriento. Y siguió besándola desesperadamente pese a la resistencia inicial de la joven, la cual paulatinamente se convirtió en una respuesta tímida y segura. El beso no abarcó más que algunos segundos pero fue suficiente para desmoronar las defensas que la hermosa novia había erigido en torno a sus emociones.

Kazuto encontró sus ojos de miel al separar sus rostros, ella se veía desconcertada y algo molesta —¿Porqué hiciste eso?

Él frunció el ceño — ¡También me besaste…!— le replicó

Asuna soltó un suspiro y se deshizo del abrazo de Kazuto, quien esta vez no puso resistencia. Se dirigió a la puerta tomando el ramo de rosas que estaba olvidado junto a la cama. El carmesí intenso de las rosas creaba un impresionante contraste con su vestido blanco, con su piel, y hasta con el color encendido de su cabello —Será mejor que te vayas, estoy llegando tarde a la boda.

Kazuto volvió a acortar la distancia que los separaba y la sujetó violentamente aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, sin consideración del vestido, ni del bouquet.

Asuna respiró contra su pecho, oía los latidos acelerados de su corazón —¿Porqué haces esto Kazuto?

—No voy a permitir que te cases…— su mano ascendió por su espalda, a su cabello —No cuando soy plenamente consciente de… ti.

Asuna se mantuvo inmóvil contra él sin decir palabra.

—Todo lo que ocurrió desde que me confesaste que yo te… gustaba— tomó aire, y separó el rostro de la joven de su cuerpo para que pudiera verlo de frente —Tu distanciamiento de mí, tu repentino noviazgo con Eiji, y ahora esto… ¿Es un castigo por no haber reparado en ti antes?

Ella meneó la cabeza y se alejó —No. Por supuesto que no, Kazuto.

—Pero tú…— comenzó el joven con confusión.

—Tan solo me dediqué a seguir tu consejo— Asuna bajó la mirada hacia las flores de su bouquet que decoraban el suelo a sus pies tras la brusca acción de quien la mantenía prisionera —¿Recuerdas esa vez que me plantaste en el parque…?— rió con suavidad —Cuando finalmente apareciste a buscarme dijiste algo que marcó el final de esa etapa, y abrió el camino de otra— alzó la mirada — _No debías esperar por mí_… Lo recuerdo tan patente porque ese día acabaste de destrozar lo poco que quedaba del cariño que te tenía. Ese día moriste para mí, Kazuto. Y entendí que nunca podías verme como yo te veía…— la alarma cruzó los plateados ojos del joven —Así que decidí empezar otra vez; Eiji me había demostrado de todas las maneras posibles su interés por mí, solo que nunca lo tomé en serio. Finalmente un día me confesó sus sentimientos y acepté salir con él. A ciencia cierta esa ha sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en mi vida…

Kazuto no supo que decir. No esperaba esa respuesta. Fue como un duro golpe a su autoconfianza. Finalmente dejó escapar el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo —Me equivoqué…— murmuró. Asuna lo miró con sorpresa —Realmente me equivoqué contigo.

—Kazuto-kun…— Asuna le regaló una sonrisa compasiva —No tienes que sentirte mal si las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros. Quizás no era nuestro… destino estar juntos.

El silencio fue terriblemente palpable en los segundos que le siguieron a la frase. La quietud era tan densa que podría haber sido herida con un cuchillo.

Y la transformación en el rostro del joven varió en cuestión de segundos de un expresión de desilusión a una absoluta seguridad en si mismo. Sonrió de ese modo que evidenciaba la adrenalina que sentía ante un desafío nuevo.

—Sabes que no soy de los que se quedan amedrentados ante un _no_— habló con calma sosteniéndole la vista —Y tú aún no me has dado una negativa.

—Esto es una locura ¿Qué no lo entiendes…?— Asuna le reprochó en igual tono; suave pero seguro y resuelto a la vez —Pasó mucho tiempo Kazuto… Y yo estoy con una persona que _si _me valora.

— Entonces ¿es eso? —él alzó una ceja —¿Crees que no te valoro?.¿Que nunca lo hice…?

Ella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, o cuando se recriminaba el haber hecho algo mal. Y conociéndola, Kazuto podía decir sin riesgo a equivocarse que la había traicionado su lengua.

Recorrió con cautela los ínfimos pasos que los separaban. Desde que aquella discusión empezó habían puesto distancia entre si considerable cantidad de veces, pero así como se alejaban uno del otro, volvían a acercarse una y otra vez, como si la necesidad de sus cuerpos se saciara solo con sentirse, como dos imanes que no pueden estar separados.

—Asuna reconozco que me equivoqué desde el principio contigo —dijo el joven en voz baja —Quizás no te di el lugar que te merecías…— ya frente a ella colocó las manos en sus hombros —Pero eso fue porque _siempre _estabas junto a mí, a cada momento, en todo lugar. Ahí estabas tú, rodeándome todo el tiempo… Y en algún momento me acostumbré a eso; me parecía natural que todo se redujera a ti…— ella lo miraba fijo, en silencio por miedo a traicionarse —No consideré que fuera necesario decírtelo, después de todo tú lo habías hecho ya… Pero cuando empezaste a alejarte de mí… Dios, y el saber que _otro_ tenía tu atención, que_ otro _ocupaba mi lugar en tus pensamientos… Entonces deduje que querías tener mi atención, así como yo tenía la tuya, pero no sabía como hacerlo… Nunca fui bueno con las palabras, y reconozco que me tardé mucho entender los sentimientos que me producías, y…no sabía como debía actuar con respecto a ti…— Asuna volvió la cabeza para que no viera que sus ojos se cristalizaban —Sé que no soy el hombre más perfecto del mundo; soy lento para estas cosas. Pero en mi mente siempre fuimos tú y yo. Donde estuviera Kazuto es natural que estuviera Asuna…

Ella se permitió sonreír levemente, pero sin volver la cara porque no quería que viera cuan afectada la habían dejado sus palabras. Y él respetó eso. Besó la sien de la joven con suavidad y continuó en un susurro —Estoy muriendo desde que empezaste a salir con Eiji, no me pidas ahora que de un paso al costado con respecto a ti porque no planeo hacerlo… Por favor, vamos a darnos una oportunidad de ver a donde nos lleva todo esto.

Lentamente Asuna lo miró; su maquillaje no estaba del todo arruinado pese a las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Aún así se veía hermosa.

Kazuto le limpió las lágrimas con ternura —No llores —añadió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y resopló con aire vencido —Te odio Kirigaya.

—¿Y eso?

Como toda respuesta lo atrapó de la nuca, y en menos de un segundo sus labios se habían encontrado en un beso suave y sincero.

Al pasar los segundos Kazuto dejó que ella impusiera el ritmo, la caricia fue tranquila, dúctil. No muy apasionada, un ligero aleteo de mariposas que terminó demasiado pronto, para el gusto del joven.

—¿Aún sigues odiándome?— le preguntó apoyando la frente contra la de la joven, y suspirando con una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía.

—Me inspiras emociones muy contradictorias…— le respondió ella apoyando las manos en su pecho. El corazón de él latía tan desbocado como el suyo —Por un lado siento unas tremendas ganas de matarte por hacerme esto…

—¿Y por el otro?— le rozó la nariz con los labios.

Lo miró con ironía —¿Vas a obligarme a decirlo?. ¿No es suficiente con tenerme en tus brazos y besarme?

— Quiero oírlo de ti— le susurró en el oído con una sonrisa —Dilo…

Asuna esperó a que Kazuto volviera a mirarla —Te amo.

Los labios masculinos se ensancharon en una sonrisa —También te amo Asuna— de un gesto la alzó con suavidad.

—¿Qué haces?. Tenemos que avisar a la iglesia que no habrá boda— ella le pegó en el hombro mientras él sonriente se acercaba a la cama.

—Despreocúpate, todos deben de haberse dado cuenta a estas alturas que se suspendió el casamiento…— cerró con la punta del pie la puerta —Y que la novia ha decidido fugarse con _alguien _más…

—Pero… debo llamar a Eiji y explicarle…— Asuna lo miró con pena —Él no merece esto…

Kazuto atrapó su boca en un beso rudo y apasionado, aquietando cualquier preocupación que pudiera surgir —Ryo se encargará de eso…— la besó otra vez en tanto la recostaba en el lecho vacío. Se tendió sobre ella con ojos hambrientos —No tienes idea de cuantas veces he fantaseado con esto…

— ¿Con secuestrar una novia y tener un amorío con ella?— Asuna le corrió la cara sonriendo cuando él la iba a besar otra vez.

Kazuto se puso serio, y la acarició la mejilla —Tonta, con estar así contigo. Solos tú y yo. Juntos.

Asuna soltó una carcajada suave ¡Cuantas veces había soñado con que Kazuto le dijera algo como eso!. Parecía imposible que eso pudiera pasar, más sin embargo…

—¿De que te ríes?— le preguntó avergonzado —¿De mis pobres intentos de ser romántico?

Ella lo sujetó de la camiseta y lo obligó a caer sobre si, con cuidado tratando de que no la aplastara. Le besó los labios en tanto le suavizaba con un dedo el ceño de su frente —Deseo saber una cosa, y quiero que me la respondas…

—Dispara Yuuki…— rodó hacia un costado y atrajo el cuerpo de la joven pese a todas las olas de seda y tul que se desplegaron de la vaporosa falda.

— ¿Cuándo fue que empezaste a sentir algo por mí?

Kazuto se quedó pensativo un momento, luego sonrió en tanto con dedos traviesos buscaba alguna forma de desprender ese vestido —Es una larga historia…

— Pero quiero saber…— le hizo un mohín caprichoso — ¿Cómo fue que finalmente entendiste que…?

Kazuto la acalló con un beso —Hablas demasiado en un momento como este…— sus manos encontraron el bendito cierre, e hicieron magia mientras la despojaba del vestido.

Su piel pálida dio la bienvenida a sus labios trémulos, a las caricias temblorosas, y a besos ardientes y desesperados.

—Había una vez un amor que empezó siendo no correspondido…— Kazuto susurró contra su boca en el momento que precede al punto de mayor placer.

Asuna no lo dejó terminar y lo besó con desesperación durante el afiebrado vaivén de sus cuerpos. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él le devolvió el gesto con total adhesión, ya embriagado de su sabor, de su piel. No había mucho más que decir, pero ella se esforzó en volcar en palabras las emociones que aún estaban en carne viva. Estaba débil y sin aliento.

— Gracias…— fue todo lo que pudo decir, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez —Por el final feliz…

Kazuto entendió. Supo que había comprendido, porque las manos de él aferraron compulsivamente las de ella, y volviendo el rostro le beso la mejilla.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Gracias por leer mi contribución al segundo día._

_En cuanto a esta historia… tengo un apego extraño con las escenas de novela mexicana donde la novia se fuga con otro en lugar de su novio JAJAJA. Eso mostré aquí xD_

_La verdad de este fic es que toda la historia nació para la escena final, pero debía contar una historia con ese párrafo y así nació esto._

_Otra verdad es que este fic conoció la verdad en otro fandom, pero aquí con mis bebés se ve precioso también 3_


End file.
